


seeking warmth

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold Winter night and Kyungsoo wonders if Baekhyun officially lost his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seeking warmth

Winter night in Seoul comprises of snow-covered roads and trees, flickering lamps and quiet streets save for Kyungsoo's hushed _let go of me baek!!_ and _what the hell do you want?!_

Amidst Kyungsoo's protests and futile attempts to escape the wrath of Baekhyun's iron grip grasp, Baekhyun erupts into a lovely peal of laughter, mouth forming a rectangular shape and eyes crinkling at the sides.

"Cheer up, Soo!" coos Baekhyun as he would to a younger child, complete with a bright smile and even brighter eyes. Kyungsoo wonders how he can be so upbeat and be able to joke in the middle of the night and _it's below fifteen degrees outside, Baekhyun! what's wrong with you?!_

"You and your twisted mind," grumbles Kyungsoo, boring holes at the back of Baekhyun's head. "You love us both," says Baekhyun smugly, tugging Kyungsoo forward so they're walking side to side.

"I'm hungry. Let's grab some food somewhere." suggests Baekhyun with a flash of a smile. Something inside Kyungsoo flutters and even more so when he releases his vice-like grip on Kyungsoo's hand and interlaces their fingers instead. One layer of fabric between their hands yet Baekhyun's radiate warmth more than ever.

Somewhere turns out to be a nearby _ramyun_ store. They reach it three minutes of playful bickering later. When they enter the store, the rest of Kyungsoo's body is cold except for his hand. He rubs them together as Baekhyun shakes some snow off his coat.

"You're paying, right?" It's more of a statement (or maybe an order?) rather than a question, really and Baekhyun sticks his tongue out, ordering two ramyun. They situate themselves on a table near the window. The shop is quiet, not surprisingly, and they're the kind _ahjumma_ 's last costumers.

"So, how's your studying?" asks Baekhyun and Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him. "I'm doing well, thank you very much, but you interrupted me so here we are," Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

Baekhyun frowns. "Kyungsoo, your eyes are almost red. You've been studying for the past 6 hours and you didn't even get a blink of sleep at all. Wouldn't want to pass out during the exam and waste a night of studying, do you?" he jokes in the end, easy grins and all, but the furrow in his eyebrows and his worried eyes gave him away. Kyungsoo coughs and bites back a smile.

They talk about the most random things, entertaining themselves as their _ramyun_ s cook. Their food arrives minutes later. "Stop being noisy while you eat," scolds Kyungsoo, hitting Baekhyun on the head. Baekhyun almost chokes. "Are you trying to kill me?" says Baekhyun after drinking some water, almost finishing his glass. "That has been my goal ever since I met you," Kyungsoo replies.

They finish eating and thank the _ahjumma_ on their way out. She smiles at them kindly, telling them to come again next time. "We sure will," says Kyungsoo, then he narrows his eyes at Baekhyun. "But not in the middle of the night."

They walk outside. The snow falls cold around them and Kyungsoo's cheek is tainted pink because of the cold. Baekhyun reaches up to touch it with his gloved hand and Kyungsoo's flinches just for the slightest moment before relaxing.

"You're freezing," states Baekhyun simply.

"So are you," Kyungsoo taps his nose and Baekhyun crinkles it adorably.

"Let's go home," says Kyungsoo, shaking off Baekhyun's hand and turning on his back. He heads homeward and Baekhyun jogs to his side to hold his hand. Baekhyun catches him off guard with a question.

"Hey, Kyungsoo, what if I kiss you right now?" he wonders out loud. Kyungsoo halts in his tracks. "Are you crazy," he deadpans, expression unreadable but Baekhyun notices the way his pinky twitches along with the corner of his lips. Baekhyun's eyes zero on the small action and he smiles. "Maybe?" he shrugs. "You are, too."

Kyungsoo scoffs, "Please."

"It's true!" Baekhyun laughs. "Remember the time you and Chanyeol got shitfaced drunk-"

Kyungsoo holds a hand up and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Can we not talk about that? You know as hell that picture's been haunting me for years," he growls. Baekhyun laughs again and Kyungsoo's mind is too preoccupied with the thought of how to kill Baekhyun when Baekhyun takes a step forward and presses a kiss on his lips.

Kyungsoo's mind short circuits. "What-"

He pinches Baekhyun on the side. The yelp that elicits from the latter satisfies him. "What the hell, Soo!" Baekhyun whines.

"Not here!" Kyungsoo hisses in turn.

Baekhyun pouts ( _Ew_ , Kyungsoo thinks, avoiding the urge to hug or kiss him right here on this very spot). "Just this one time?" he begs. Kyungsoo gives him a look but somehow it doesn't work because Baekhyun is stubborn as fuck-

"Ugh." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes because, really, who the hell can resist Byun Baekhyun especially when he's jutting his bottom lip out and his eyes are doing that puppy-eye thing?

Baekhyun's ear-to-ear grin is brighter than the flickering lamp above them as he pulls Kyungsoo closer to him. Kyungsoo's breath hitches. He and Baekhyun had kissed several times but he never fails to make his fingers curl and his stomach flip. Kyungsoo worries about someone seeing them and he's kind of scared but Baekhyun smiles against his lips and it's enough to wash Kyungsoo's worries away.

Baekhyun, that sneaky little bastard, snakes both arms around his waist. Kyungsoo's arms are still dangling awkwardly at his sides so he pulls Baekhyun in by the collars and digs his fingers on the fabric.

It's not perfect, Kyungsoo thinks, as their noses bump. Baekhyun tilts his head and gently nibbles on his lower lip. But at least it's something, Kyungsoo adds as an afterthought.

Kyungsoo hisses when Baekhyun bites too hard and Baekhyun's laughter breaks off the kiss. Kyungsoo glares at him, kicks him in the shin, and kisses Baekhyun as he doubles over from the blow. Baekhyun recovers quickly and kisses back but this time, with pained whimpers and whines. Kyungsoo pokes his stomach.

The wind still blows violently around them but Kyungsoo pays no heed because Baekhyun is here with him and with his lips against his chapped ones, his fingers on Kyungsoo's waist and the sound of his laughter recorded on his mind, Kyungsoo suddenly feels warm despite the winter weather.


End file.
